Imprint Story
by Fku
Summary: Short story about Jacob finding his imprint. Short and sweet. Rated T for the inappropriate language.


So I never read Twilight lol I just woke up this morning and I wanted to write this. I didn't want to spend too much time on it so I just wrote it up and left it as is. The imperfections and timeline screw-ups will remain. I didn't proof read and such, so meh. There will not be anymore of this. I just felt a strange urge and had to get it out.

Jacob raced across the forest, listening to his paws thud against the damp ground. How could Bella want this? How could she just throw away her life to _him_?

The wolf pushed harder, closing his eyes. Jacob knew that Bella loved the leech, he couldn't help falling for her more when it looked like she was in it too. Clearly he was the rebound.

That thought made him come to a complete stop. He was the rebound. How could she do this to him? They may not have been lovers, but they were pretty damn close. His growl cut through the forest, echoing off the trees; his heart twisting painfully. It doesn't matter what she did to him because he will always love her.

Jacob looked around to try and catch his bearings. He wasn't in La Push anymore. Hell, he isn't even in the states anymore. He could feel the intense weather change from cold to colder. Not that the cold bothered him any.

He began moving forward again, not willing to turn around. He needed space for a while. Even if it meant hurting his dad. His dad would understand.

Hearing water crashing on rocks, Jacob headed toward the smell of salty sea air. The trees became sparse and the damp muddy ground turned to sand. There was a small alcove big enough for his wolf form and several surrounding rocks, almost looking like chairs.

The wolf trotted up to the alcove and phased back into his human self. Shrugging at his nudity, Jacob laid down on the cold stone. It was far too cold for a human to go to the beach, much less a windy alcove.

Jacob closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air, remembering Bella's scent. She smelled sweet. Just sweet. If he was honest to himself, he would say that her scent was almost too sweet. That didn't matter anymore since she was going to turn into a bloodsucking leech who all smell sickly sweet and metallic. Like bleach.

Letting out a breath, Jacob forced his thoughts elsewhere. He realized long ago that he shouldn't love Bella because he didn't imprint on her. His imprint is somewhere out there, without him.

Once upon a time, Jacob would have fought the imprint just so he could love and be with Bella forever. Right now, however, Jacob felt like the imprint could only help matters. The imprint could take away this heartache and rejection. Or so he hoped. He has seen what his brothers felt once they imprinted, but he wasn't so sure.

Sam still loved Leah after all this time. It makes you wonder why the Spirits gave such a shitty hand to her. Jacob could relate to Leah on a more personal level now that he knows what it feels like to have your whole world ripped to pieces. He may not have been as far as Leah in his relationship with Bella as she was with Sam, but he knew that he loved Bella with every ounce of his being.

Maybe the imprint is faulty, like Leah said. What if his imprint was dead or already married? What if is imprint was too young, like Claire? Jacobs thoughts bounced around in his head, he couldn't think straight, much less form an opinion about imprinting.

In his heart, he knew that Bella was it. He may not have imprinted on her, but he felt bound to her in someway. Tied together by fate.

Jacob rubbed his hands across his face and pressed his palms into his eyes and growled. He needed to sleep. Sleep the rest of the night and wake up tomorrow with a game plan. Taking his own advice, Jacob turned to his side and tried to get comfortable. He hasn't had a proper sleep in weeks.

Closing his eyes tighter, Jacob felt himself slowly slipping away in slumber.

Several hours later, Jacob awoke to the sound of shuffling. Furrowing his brows, he opened his eyes and shielded them with his arm, the bright sunlight irritating them.

He heard crunching leaves as well as a heart beat and little puffs of air as the person walked towards the alcove, towards him.

It was at that point that he realized he was not wearing clothes and was completely bare to the world, stretched out on the rocks without a care. Sighing, Jacob sat up and waiting for the gasp, the surprise, the look of terror for finding a man naked in the alcove.

Instead of all that, he saw a young girl, almost a woman, walking with her eyes closed. Had she seen him already? She wasn't blushing and he heartbeat hadn't changed.

Jacob noticed the case she was handling carefully. Weird reaction aside, Jacob felt the need to explain himself. The heartache and the lack of sleep depriving him of a sense of danger.

"I can explain." His deep voice echoed on all the walls of the cave. His voice had not been used in weeks. It cracked and sounded rough and indistinguishable in his own ears.

As he spoke this words, he heard the girls heartbeat increase and her hand flew up to her chest, as if to slow it down. The hand holding the case gripped the handle tighter. She opened her mouth, as if to speak but no words came out.

Jacob watched her, confused. Her heart was still beating irrationally and felt bad for upsetting her, "I'm sorry. I just thought that..." He trailed off.

She turned to face a cave wall, where she thought he was since the voice sounded the loudest there, "Um, it's... It's okay." She let out a breath, "Are you waiting for someone here?"

Jacob shook his head lightly and placed his elbows on his knees and robbed his face in his hands, "No." He said softly. After adjusting himself and crossing his legs, he put his arms over his lower half so she could at least open her eyes, "I am covered now. You can go ahead and open your eyes."

He watched her face mold into confusion, "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand. Are you... Do you need clothes?"

Jacob scoffed, "Listen, I do have an explanation as to why in naked and sleeping in this alcove. You don't need to pretend you didn't see me."

The girl laughed, not unkindly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I had no idea you were in here. Naked." She laughed again, "I'm blind, you see." She gave a smile in the direction she thought he was in, "But I would like to hear your explanation as to why you're naked."

Blind. The girl was blind. Jacob felt a twinge in his heart, feeling bad for making the girl bring it up. Feeling a strange sense of obligation to tell this girl everything, Jacob did just that. He watched her face go through a myriad of emotions as he went through every detail, leaving nothing out. Even divulging his own heartache.

Once he finished, he watched the girl turn towards the see and take a deep breath. He knew that if she screamed or called for help he could get away quickly. Because she was blind this gave him a major advantage. Who would believe a blind girl that a strange naked man told her he was a wolf and vampires were real?

"Well, that's tragic. I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that." He voice muffled by the waves crashing ashore, "I did bring something that often cheers me up when I'm feeling low. Would you care to stay and listen?"

Jacob laughed a deep laugh. It bounced off the walls and the look on her face made him laugh harder, "You believe me? I mean, I just told you that I change into a giant wolf and vampires are real. You aren't afraid?"

The girl turned to face his direction, "Being blind it's easy to pick up hitches and uncertainties and lies in a voice. Either you're a really good liar or you really believe this is real. Since I pride myself an excellent listener, I think you believe what you're telling me to be true. Add the fact that your voice showed signs of love and heartbreak when speaking about your love and her boyfriend, I came up with the conclusion that you're telling the truth. You sounded really emotional when telling the story of her turning into one of them."

Jacob's smile dropped, "I would like to listen." was all he said.

The girl smiled, "Of course."

She placed the case down on a rock and opened it. She pulled out a beautiful violin, "I often play with this particular violin when I'm feeling blue. I'm glade I brought this one." She said unnecessarily.

Moving into position, the girl began to play.

Jacob laid back down and put his arms behind his head closing his eyes, he let the sad tune wash over him. Soon, he felt like all his negative emotions melt away into the breeze and out of his life.

Snorting softly to himself, Jacob began to wonder when he started to sound like such a fruit loop. Not taking her playing for granted, Jacob stopped all thoughts and began to listen.

As he listened, he felt the hours turn to days and they days turn to weeks and the weeks turn to months. On the fifth month since he sound himself at this cove, he felt that he was ready to return back to his pack.

He stood up from his usual spot on the floor and waded out into the clear, blue sea. After rubbing himself down with his hands, he walked back to shore. He looked toward the forest line and watched as the girl walked softly to their alcove. He didn't learn much about her. Only that she was an amazing violin player and that she loved music. He didn't even get a name other than her request to call her 'Odd.'

As she reached their alcove, she sat down on a rock and waited for Jacob to return. He always made it a point to make noise in the cave when she arrived to let her know he was there. as he made it to shore and to their alcove, little droplets echoed on the walls.

"You're planning on leaving, aren't you?" Odd asked softly, a sad smile on her face.

Jacob swallowed, "Yeah. I felt that it was time I go back to La Push. I have matters that I need to fix. Look, I..." He trailed off, much like when he first met her.

Odd nodded, she knew what he was trying to tell her. She was so smart and Jacob felt a pang and bit his tongue when he heard her heart stutter, "I'm glad I could help you find your center. I knew you were planning on leaving soon so I brought this." She held out a package to him.

Jacob grabbed the small package from her, finally looking at her and studying her. She was small, petite; only coming up to his chest when she was fully standing. She mainly wore white shirts and blue jeans; she once told him that it was easier for her since she won't have to worry about mismatching clothes. Her body was curvy and her hair was a bright curly red. He had yet to see her eyes, but he didn't want to ask feeling that it was too private for a new friend to request.

After a moment of him watching her, Jacob opened the package. It was a large piece of elastic with three feathers, two small and one large and a band of several thick blue beads.

"Those are eagle feathers. My brother trains birds of prey and they molt every year or so and I ask him to bring me their feathers. Being that you're from a tribe, I thought I should give you something that means freedom and new self in your own symbol. The elastic should fit around your arm. At least I hope so..." Odd looked unsure, "I know it's not much, but-"

"Thank you."

Odd smiled, "You're welcome."

Jacob slipped the elastic around his arm, the feathers falling to the middle of his palm he glanced up at Odd, "I have nothing to give you, but if you ever need anything, call for me. I will hear it."

Odd nodded, "And if you ever need anything of me, look me up in the phone book and give me a ring. The last name is Williams."

Jacob laughed and walked to Odd and opened his mouth. Odd shook her head, "Go."

He stood and stared at her for a moment and then he phased and ran off, leaving Odd and their alcove behind.

A couple months had passed since Jacob last seen Odd. He had come home and apologized to his father and his pack, keeping thoughts of the little red-headed girl to himself.

Bella had a child. Her and the leech had a child. He didn't even know they were pregnant. He had only been gone for little under a year... He had been traveling for months before he found that alcove.

Surprisingly, it hurt less than he thought it would. He met with Bella and saw her child. They were both beautiful, but not the way he wanted them to look. He was over Bella, but there was a ghost pain.

After having the shock of Bella having a child, becoming a leech and him not caring as much as he would have, he found out there was going to be a war.

Jacob sighed and got up from his small bed in his house. His dad was out with Charlie and Sue and the pack was celebrating. They won the war, but Jacob still felt empty. He missed the alcove and the simplicity of life.

He knew his pack was worried about him when he felt melancholy. He could sense it in the bond they shared. They constantly probed and asked what he did for the year he was gone and Jacob didn't want to share. He felt that it was private and didn't want anyone encroaching on the subject further.

Deciding that he had enough time to mope about, he left the house to join the festivities down at the beach.

When he arrived, Embry and Quil jumped on his back, laughing. Jacob laughed and threw them away and ran to Emily who was in Sam's hold. He nodded to Sam and looked at Emily, "Hey Em, there any food left?"

Emily turned to him and rose an eyebrow, "Of course I saved you a plate, Jacob Black. What kind of pack mother do you take me for?" She sniffed and got out of Sam's arms and headed over to the picnic table. She turned to Jacob and gave him a critical look, "Are you alright?"

Jacob groaned. He has heard enough of this question to last him a lifetime, "Yes Emily, for the fiftieth thousand time I am fine."

Emily puckered her lips then smiled. She turned back towards the table and pointed to a platter covered in tinfoil, "I saved you a couple sandwiches, burgers and hot dogs. The bag of Cheetos is right here." She pulled the bag from under a blanket, "It was hell trying to save these for you. I expect much groveling from you, mister."

He laughed and gave Emily a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks mom." And sat at the table and began to eat.

It was a couple days after the celebration that Jacob began to feel restless. He began to take more patrols than usual in order to satiate his unease.

'Hey man. I know you don't like talking about it with us, but maybe you should start talking with someone else. I can feel your emotions from here and it's making me antsy.' Embry said through the pack link.

Unable to stop himself, Jacob thought of Odd.

'Whoa, who was that? Was that where you were? You were naked in front of this chick?' Seth asked in quick succession.

Jacob growled through the link and Embry came in quick, 'Leave it, Seth. Go and phase Jake, we got it from here.'

On that note, Jacob phased out and jogged to his house, pulling his cut offs on. Maybe he should call her... But not at two in the morning. With that in mind, Jacob laid on his bed and closed his eyes and began to sleep.  
-

The next day came too quickly and Jacob woke up feeling like he hadn't slept a wink. He decided that he would help his dad around the house and began fixing the kitchen sing, cleaning his room, doing the laundry. Whatever he could do to put off the phone call.

Once there was nothing left for him to do, Jacob pulled out the old yellow pages and looked for Williams. Realizing that there were too many Williams in the phone book, Jacob groaned. There wasn't one Odd.

Sighing, Jacob skimmed the list and decided to follow his gut. His eyes landed on Jonesy Williams. Shrugging and thinking that it was worth a shot, Jacob grabbed the home phone and dialed the number.

"Good evening this is Jonesy speaking on behalf of the Williams residency, how may I be of service?" And older man said with a slight accent.

Jacob paused and heard the man ask, "Hello?"

"Hi, uh... My name is Jacob and... Uh. I'm sorry." Jacob said nervously.

"Jacob?" The man inquired.

"Yes. I was told to look up Williams in the phone book..." Jacob trailed off and cleared his throat. He sounded like a complete ass. He doesn't even understand why he was so nervous.

The older man laughed, "Is this the same Jacob that lives in La Push?"

"Uh, yes. But how-"

Jonesy cut him off, "You'll find that not many things get passed this old man. Odette told me all about you. She was getting frightfully worried about you since you hadn't called since you left."

Jacob bit his lip, "Oh. I didn't mean to not call. It's just that I had some... Issues to deal with first. Is it alright if I speak to Odd? I mean, Odette?"

The older man laughed, "She prefers Odd, but Odette is such a beautiful name to waste with such a horrid nickname. But that's besides the point. I'm afraid you just missed her. She is actually on the way to La Push and should be there this evening. I had looked for a hotel in that area but only found a house for rent in Forks. So, naturally I bought the house."

Jacob opened and closed his mouth, but no words formed. They bought a house? The only house he knew of that was on sale in Forks was Charlie's. She was coming to Forks? They bought a house in Forks? Who were these people?

As if sensing his confusion and nervousness, Jonesy spoke up, "We are an old family. There isn't much to do here in this forest and Odette was such a lonely girl. When she requested to leave to Forks I jumped on the idea. Of course I did send Alphonse with her... Anyway, I appreciate the call. Please do call again to inform me Odette is there. Thank you, buh-bye."

Jacob heard the dial tone and stared at the phone in wonder. What the actual fuck? When realization came to him, he scrambled out the door and phased.

'Hey what's got you all worked up?' Jared thought.

Jacob ignored Jared and thought of Charlie's house in Forks, 'I need to check something out.'

'At the old Swan residence? You do know that someone bought that house a few weeks ago. I heard Charlie talking about how they sent a full wired payment before he could even say "Yes."'

Paul snorted, 'Fucking people with all the money.'

Jacob snarled, 'Shut the fuck up, Paul.'

Paul growled, 'How about you make me, asshole.'

'Hey guys, calm down. Paul, leave Jake alone.' Jared said, cutting through the tension in the pack link.

As Jacob made it to Forks, he saw the light on in Bella's old house. She was here. He could smell her. Her scent was like the ocean. Calm and tranquil. His mind flashed back to the alcove again and Odd's face.

He broke out of his reverie as he made it to the house and heard the violin playing. Jacob stopped and sat at the door and phased. He grabbed the cutoff that were tied around his legs and lulled them on. He turned the door knob and to his excitement and worry, it was unlocked. Doesn't she know that she should lock the door?

The violin stopped playing, "Jacob?" Her small, sweet voice asked.

Jacob licked his lips and turned to the living room where Odette was sitting on a stool, her violin in her hands, a big dog sitting at her feet.

She looked exactly the same. Her wild red hair was tied back, she was wearing her white shirt and blue jeans and her eyes were still closed. Jacob smiled and raced over to her, "Hey Odd."

She smiled in his direction and out her violin down, "Hey." She said softly. She looked nervous, "I was wondering..." She paused.

Jacob looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Could I... Would you mind if I wanted to see you?" Odd bit her lip.

"See me?" Jacob asked, confused.

Odd nodded, "Well it's just I never got to see you before and I... Anyway, do you mind?" She asked as she rose her hands as if to touch him.

Jacob immediately understood and grabbed her hands to lead them to his face. He was wholly unprepared for what happened next.

Odd opened her eyes as she roamed his face, her small fingers tracing his eyebrows down to his nose. She touched his lips and his chin. As she touched his face, Jacob stopped breathing and looked at Odd's unseeing eyes. They were a pale green, almost filmy white. It was at that moment that Jacob imprinted.

All he could see was Odette, nothing else matters except for this tiny little woman. she was his air, his gravity and he began to shake from the force of it. As if feeling the shift in him, Odette paused in her exploration.

She began to close her eyes again and Jacob found that he never wanted her to close them. He realized how close they had gotten since she started. He was close enough to kiss her. He ran his fingers across her jaw and she smiled.

"I did feel that, you know. I remembered the stories you told me and wondered... Well, you did imprint on me, didn't you?"

"Yes," Jacob breathed. He closed the distance between their faces and kissed her. Her lips were soft and pliable under his and he couldn't get enough. He breathed him her scent and kissed her harder, his hands wrapping themselves around her and into her hair.

As Jacob kissed her, he felt all his unease melt away. He slowed his kiss and ended with a peck on her lips, "Will you play for me?" He asked gently.

Odette opened her eyes and smiled, "Of course."


End file.
